Where Two Paths Cross
by SeekerLuna
Summary: Soundwave and Blaster have secretly been bonded since before the war. Now they struggle to meet with each other and maintain a normal relationship. When what is supposed to be a normal spark merge goes wrong, Soundwave finds himself struggling to keep his Creations Sire a secret as well as keep himself alive. Soundwave/Blaster smut, sticky, spike'n'valve


**So I was bored, my ****waifu gave me a random pairing and a plot and I got to it . simple as that. I thought it was going to be a one shot but it won't be. I'm making another chapter for this. I'm just fiddling with pairings right now until my writers block for the other stories goes away T^T**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. It belongs to HasTak.**

**I hope you enjoy. It's Soundwave/Blaster, cuz I don't see enough of this pairing!**

* * *

Soundwave felt horrible.

He slipped through the shadows of the canyon, scanners and sensors stretched to their limits, as he made sure no bot had followed him from the underwater base. He could not risk anyone following him tonight, not even Ravage and Laserbeak, his very own Creations. What made it worse was that he was going to be meeting up with their Sire. They had not seen him outside of battle in quite some time and were always pestering Soundwave to bring them with him.

He could have brought them but they'd been so tired from patrol… and he really needed to see his mate alone tonight.

"Yo, Soundwave, you get out alright?" Soundwave's visor brightened at the cheery voice.

"Affirmative." He responded as a red and silver mech slunk out from the shadows, a grin on his beautiful faceplates.

"C'mon now, Sounders, ya ain't gotta talk like that with me." Blaster moved forward and embraced the larger 'Con.

"Habit." Soundwave smiled behind his battle mask as he embraced his mate.

"Why are you so tense tonight?" Blaster frowned as he rubbed circles along Soundwave's spinal struts, gently probing through their sparkbond for the answer.

"Reason: Starscream is getting nosey." He knew it was a very poor excuse but at the moment, that was all he could come up with.

"C'mon love, that flying slagger ain't got nothin' on us," He grinned and got on the tips of his pedes to kiss the edge of Soundwave's battle mask. The mask split down the middle and retracted, allowing the monotone mech to turn and capture Blaster's lip components in a sweet, loving kiss. Blaster melted into the loving touch, wrapping his arms around his lover's neck as the kiss deepened and grew in passion and intensity.

Blaster grunted as Soundwave pinned him up against the canyon wall, lips moving against his own hungrily, an almost desperate edge to it.

"Eager tonight are we?" He teased gently, nimble digits slipping beneath familiar plates of armor to tease wires and cables. Soundwave trembled under his knowing touch, mouth latching onto Blaster's neck to suck and nibble at the cables lovingly.

Blaster somehow managed to flip their positions and slammed Soundwave to the ground, straddling his hips with a happy chuckle. Soundwave grunted and grabbed his mate's waist, content to be below the red Autobot. Blaster leaned down and kissed him sweetly, moving down to kiss along his jaw and throat, nipping here and there to make his mate tense up and shiver with each touch.

"Such beauty marred by that ugly insignia," Blaster murmured, kissing the glass of his deck right where the Decepticon insignia lay.

"Blaster: beautiful even with Autobot brand." Soundwave remarked quietly, reaching up to stroke his lover's cheek. Blaster gave him a bright, loving smile as he leaned down to kiss him, pressing their chests together intimately. Soundwave pressed closer, rubbing their frames together in an attempt to get some friction.

"Oh, Soundwave, I wanna be buried in that beautiful, tight port of yours," Blaster groaned as Soundwave groped his aft affectionately. The Decepticon communications officer let out a groan and arched into his mate, servos gripping his waist as Blaster ground their panels together.

"Please," Soundwave let out a desperate keen as Blaster flicked his glossa against the sensitive glass on his chest.

"Why are you so eager tonight, sweetspark?" Blaster frowned as he planted loving kisses over his chest. "What's wrong?" He rocked his hips, making the navy mech groan and arch.

"I… I need this," He admitted breathlessly. "I need to merge… need to reaffirm our bond." There was a pained look in his optics that made Blaster's spark clench in pain.

Even though he hated to admit it, it had been far too long since their last spark merge. Primus… he couldn't even remember the last time they'd merged just to reaffirm their bond and strengthen it.

"Oh Sounders," Blaster cooed gently, capturing his lips in a passionate kiss. "Primus knows I love you more than anything in the entire universe." He kissed down his throat, his chest, his stomach plating and to his scorching panel. Soundwave arched as much as he could, digits digging into the hard earth beneath him to anchor his frame down. Blaster mouthed and suckled at the panel, glossa teasing the lubricant coated edges with a purr.

"Blaster, please," Soundwave reached down and stroked his helm with a trembling servo. Blaster looked up to see that his lover had removed his visor, something he only ever did around him and their Creations.

Beautiful," The Autobot melted at the sight of his mate's angled optics, their color unlike any he had ever seen. Unlike most Decepticons, Soundwave had orange optics, hidden only by that red visor he was forced to wear. He'd admitted to Blaster that he was ashamed of the color, as he was always teased as a youngling, but he'd quickly assured his mate that he found his optics beautiful because of how unique they were.

Blaster was not surprised when the panel beneath his groping servo snapped open, allowing him to cup his mate's fully pressurized spike.

"No more waiting." Soundwave let out a faint growl, thrusting his hips up into Blaster's teasing digits.

"Have I ever told you how much I love hearing your voice without that synthesizer?" Blaster snapped his own panel open with a low groan and stretched out over the larger tape deck.

"A-affirmative," Soundwave obligingly parted his legs, allowing the red mech to settle between his thighs, pressing their exposed equipment together intimately. Soundwave grasped Blaster's waist, massaging gently as the other tape deck leaned down for a slow, passionate kiss.

Knowing that they didn't have much time for any sort of foreplay, Blaster leaned back and pressed into his mate's slick port, moaning into the kiss as he sank into the blissful heat slowly.

Soundwave let out an impatient whine from his vocalizer, bucking in an attempt to make Blaster move at a faster pace.

"I wanna make it last while I can," The red tape deck murmured against his lips. They both let out low moans once Blaster was fully seated in the larger 'Con, spike twitching gently. "Still just as tight as ever." Soundwave glared and tossed his helm back as Blaster pulled his hips back and slammed back into him, striking dozens of sensor-laden nodes along his port lining. They rocked in a steady motion, moving together as one, gasps and whispers of love leaving their vocals as they continued.

"Blaster, so close," Soundwave whimpered softly, arching his back as much as he could.

"I know, babe, me too," Blaster groaned, trembling above him. Soundwave's chestplates parted under his mate's gentle, loving touches, bringing a smile to the other tape decks faceplates. Blaster parted his own chestplates, purring as little tendrils of energy started to arc from his spark towards Soundwave's chest, eager to merge with its other half.

Blaster started to thrust faster and harder into his mate, growling as they kissed and touched one another frantically, brushing their sparks together teasingly.

At the perfect moment, they pressed together, their sparks finally merging. Pleasure jolted through their nearly overheated systems, electricity crackling between them as an overload was wrenched from them. They muffled their cries with a harsh kiss, clutching at one another as they rode out the overload. Soundwave's port clamped down on Blaster's spike hard, milking every ounce of transfluid he could from his mate as he shuddered and keened below him.

They clung to each other as they slowly recovered, frames still buzzing with residual pleasure. Blaster placed loving, languid kisses to his mate's faceplates, earning a dazed, happy smile from the usually stoic mech.

"Love you," Blaster purred gently. He reluctantly withdrew from Soundwave, earning a groan of displeasure. Their sparks lazily returned to their laser core casing and their chestplates closed with a soft hiss of pressurized air.

Soundwave sadly put his visor back in place and took a rag from his subspace to clean himself of their mixed fluids before closing his panels. He watched Blaster do the same and stood when he was done, drawing the other tap deck into a tight, loving embrace.

"I'll contact you when we can meet again, alright?" Blaster promised, leaning up for one last bittersweet kiss.

"Affirmative." Soundwave put his battle mask back in place as they parted. They exchanged loving words once more before going their separate ways, satisfied and already longing for their next meeting.


End file.
